


His Name Is What?!

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: The fork in Nick's hand dropped onto his plate making a clanging noise, Ellie started choking on air.“I'm sorry did you just say..Luis?”





	His Name Is What?!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> Takes place right after 'A Boyfriend'.

It wasn't until dinner the next day that Nick realized, he hadn't asked the name of Charlie's boyfriend. He needed a name if he was going to do any background check he could on the kid.

They were sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of dinner, Charlie looking longingly towards her phone that sat on the kitchen counter. After many instances of Charlie texting during dinner, Ellie now made her keep her phone there. 

He knew she was longing to text that boyfriend of hers.

“Hey Charlie-” Nick began, she turned to look at him. “You never told us your boyfriends name.”

Charlie made a 'o’ shape with her mouth. “I didn't!”

Ellie now leaned forward interested. “So tell us, what's this  _ amazing _ guys name?” Her tone turned teasing, making Charlie stick her tongue out.

Nick on the other hand made a disgusted face. 

“Luis.”

The fork in Nick's hand dropped onto his plate making a clanging noise, Ellie started choking on air.

“I'm sorry did you just say.. _ Luis? _ ”

Charlie gave them an odd look. “Uh yeah...are you guys having heart attacks ‘cause I know you're old but it's a little too early-” 

Nick and Ellie let the old comment slide as they looked at each other. Both of them thinking the same thing  _ what the hell? _

Their daughter who liked to be called Charlie...was dating a boy named Luis.

“This is what we get for naming her Charlotte.” Ellie said, pointing a finger at him.

“Me?! The chances of this are-” Nick saw Ellie begin to open her mouth. “I don't want the literal chances babe!”

“Hey!” Charlie shouted, slinging a pea at each of them making them both about to scold her. “What are you two even talking about?!”

Nick and Ellie shared another look. He motioned for her to tell making her roll her eyes.

“Well see, about three years before you were born your dad and I went undercover as a couple..and our alias’ were Charlie and Luis.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Okay? I don't see why it's weird-”

“Being on that op..being Charlie and Luis, it's what made us realize we had feelings for each other that went further than friendship.” Ellie told her.

Charlie squinted at them. “And you named me Charlotte...kind of after Charlie..but now I  _ go _ by Charlie.”

Both of them nodded. 

“Well any weirdness of me dating a Luis is on you two!”

Nick gasped, bringing a hand to his heart. Charlie slinged another pea at him for his dramatics making Ellie scold her for throwing food. 

“You and dad throw food all the time!”

“I threw food at him  _ once _ ! And that was because he ruined the frosting!”

“I didn't  _ ruin _ it! It said to add sugar and I wanted it to be sweet, you like sweet things!”

Ellie looked at him with a ‘you're such an idiot’ face. “You  _ dumped _ the sugar in!”

“Mom! Dad!” Charlie shouted. “Jeez sometimes I wonder who's the teenager!”

“Well now that's just rude.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at him. “Now back to this Luis thing...I'm sorry if it's a little weird for you two but I  _ like _ him so you're just gonna have to suck it up!” 

“I liked it better when she was little and bossy.” Nick murmured to Ellie who snorted.

“Well now  _ that's  _ just rude!” Charlie said, imitating him.

Minutes later Charlie had taken her phone into her room no doubt telling  _ Luis _ how weird her parents were.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist from behind as she cleaned the dishes.

“So..weird?”

“Oh yeah definitely.”

“Damn,Tim is going to laugh his ass off about this.” Nick groaned.

He was right. Even  _ Gibbs _ laughed loudly when he found out. 


End file.
